In the manufacture of tissue products such as facial tissue, bath tissue and paper towels, it is known that embossing increases the bulk of the product as well as improves aesthetic appeal. A trade-off, however, is the fact that embossing also reduces the strength of the embossed sheet and, in the case of roll products, an increase in bulk is accompanied by a decrease in roll firmness.